Girl In Red
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: SPOILER FOR ACC X DAE CROSSOVER STORY! Whiling getting something from the academy Shadow comes across something unexpected.


Girl in Red

SPOILER FOR ACC X DAE!

Shadow exited the boiler room and headed upstairs to the dorms. Not knowing if Medusa was going to come back he had to be quick as a bunny. He went into his room and gathered the last thing in his room, a vile of black blood. "Thank God, she didn't find it." He said to himself. He placed the black blood within his coat pocket, and turned to leave the room. The second he stepped out he suddenly heard, a cry of a child.

The cries echoed through the vents. It was most likely that the crying was coming from somewhere from one of the former classrooms within the building. Shadow ran down two flights of stairs and ran through the double doors that lead to the science building. He heard the cries and whimpers definitely coming from the science room. He slowly and quietly opened the door, now hearing the cries clearly. "Hello?" he said, "Is somebody here?" he said.

The cries continued behind the teacher's desk. Shadow poked his head around the corner. Right before his eyes was a small girl with long black hair covering her face, wearing a red dress that was torn up and she was covered with mud and dirt. Shadow saw that her whole arm was covered in blood, and that she was in pain. Shadow slowly approached the child, trying to be careful not to scare her.

"Um, little girl." He said. The child lifted up her head revealing her gray eyes. Her eyes were blood shot red, and her cheeks were red. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck causing him to freeze up. He felt her body shake, and he felt her cry in his neck. The child soon let go of him and she tried her best to stop herself from crying. "Why are you crying?" Shadow asked the child, "I-I am in pa-pain onii-chan." She choked, "I-I am hur-hurting."

"Where?" he asked with concern. The child removed her sleeve revealing her wound on her shoulder. From the blood and the wound it had looked pretty fresh. Shadow quickly looked through his bag and got out a First-Aid Kit. He got out medicine and bandages. He than gently took the child's arm and held it out in front of him. "This may sting a little, but please try not to move." He said. The child nodded her head. He poured the medicine on her open wound, the child whined in pain and bit her lip.

After that, he took a cloth and cleaned her wound & blood; than he applied the bandages on her wound. "Does that feel better?" he asked, "Yeah, it hurts less now. Thank you onii-chan." She said

S: "What are you doing here? Are you hiding from someone?"

G: "The bad man."

S: "Bad man?"

G: "Yeah. The bad man can't get me here."

S: "Yeah. Did he try to hurt you or anything?"

G: "You could put it that way onii-chan."

S: "Ah. I see. Kid, what's your name?"

G: "Huh?"

S: "Your name? Do you have one?"

G: "Yes."

S: "Can you tell me what it is?"

The girl sat there in silence for a while. She than dried her tears & she finally spoke. "Sachiko Shinozaki." The child said. "Sachiko huh?" he said, "That's a pretty cool name. My name is Shadow." The child named Sachiko tilted her small head. "Sha...dow... Shadow-nii?" Shadow flinched at the name. He than let out a light laugh. "Did Sachiko say something wrong?" she asked with concern. He just shook his head. "No." he said, "It's just been a while since I've been called that, that's all."

_**雨 おとが きえゆくころ やみ に たち のぶる たいよう**_

_**Ame oto ga kieyuku koro, yami ni tachi noburu taiyou**_

_**When the rain disappears, and the sunrises through the darkness**_

S.S: "Shadow-nii?"

S: "Yeah?"

S.S: "You look like you were about to leave."

S: "Well, yeah actually I was about to go until I heard you. Why?"

S.S: "Can... Can Sachiko come with you?

S: "What?

_**かなしみ に ぬれる きみ の その ほほ を そっと てらす ために**_

_**Kanashimi ni nureru kimi no sono hoho wo sotto terasu tame ni**_

_**Shining on your cheeks wet with grief**_

S: "Why? Won't your parents worry about you?"

S.S: "No."

S: "Why?"

S.S: "My parents are... gone."

_**祈り の ような、光 の よ、きみの みち 降り注いで**_

_**Inori no youna, hikari no senrei yo, kimi no michi furi sosoi de**_

_**Like a prayer, the light baptizes you, pouring down your path**_

S: "You mean... you're an orphan?"

S.S: "Yes. Sachiko doesn't have any friends either. Everyone teases Sachiko so Sachiko doesn't have any friends. Sachiko doesn't want be alone... Can Sachiko please come with you Shadow-nii?"

Shadow knew what this scenario was. When Sakura was small the other children always picked her on. As they both grew up on the streets the other kids always picked on her. Shadow was the only friend that Sakura had in her whole life. He loved her like a sister & she grew to love him as a brother. This girl, Sachiko Shinozaki had the life Sakura had. It pained her just to see her suffer. He looked at her & said with a smile.

"Of course you can come with me."

_**花の咲く場所へと ぼくら は 歩き だそう 幾千 と 痛み 清めて**_

_**Hana no saku basho e to bokura wa aruki dasou ikusen to itami kiyomete**_

_**Let's walk the path where flowers bloom and purify our numerous wounds**_

S.S: "Really? Does Shadow-nii mean that?"

S: "Of course. I wouldn't leave a child like you to fend for herself."

S.S: "Ah! Thank you Shadow-nii! Sachiko appreciates it!"

Shadow got up off the floor, as did Sachiko however she fell against Shadow after her attempt to walk. "What?" he said, "What is it?" "Um..." she said, "I think Sachiko hurt her ankle too." Shadow than turned around and kneeled so that she was behind him; he held out is hands to her. "Climb on." He said, "I'll carry you." Sachiko stared at him with a blank expression. However she nodded her head; with that she climbed on his back. Shadow lifted her up off the ground and they both left the school together.

_**楽園 を 追われた ぼくたち は つくけるそう あたらし **__**El Dorado**_

_**Rakuen wo owareta bokutachi wa tsukukeru sou atarashi El Dorado**_

_**The paradise is over, so let us create a new paradise. A new El Dorado**_

-End-


End file.
